Cold As Ice
Navigating the Viking caves is a deadly puzzle that can only be solved using deductive reasoning skills Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Maxine Myers * Amelia Spens * Tom De Luca Plot Bring The Armlet Runner 7 and Tom keep watch while everyone else makes it safely into the cave. Janine suggests placing the armlet into a nook in the wall, but all it does is play a musical note. With no directions you opt for going right. Run Back In That Direction Amelia is discussing what kind of treasure Sigrid might want from this cave when a hole opens up beneath her! Janine rigs up a rope pulley, and you run back the way you came to pull Amelia to safety. Try The Other Way There's nothing for it but to head left from your starting point. The armlet must help somehow, but there's no time to sit and work it out as some ancient zoms are now after you. Clever Vikings After successfully navigating two more caverns you've figured out the note the armlet plays indicates the safe direction. The tone's different in the current cavern, so this time instead of going left you'll need to head right and climb. No Way To Know There's another different tone in the next cavern, directing you down and to the right. These caves remind everyone of the White Fingers, which started flooding when you entered. Time to speed up! Eighty Six Percent The ice is starting to crack but the niche in this cavern is smashed. Sam tries to remember the map of the White Fingers. To avoid triggering a flood you'll need to go around the labyrinth, and Sam's fairly sure which path to take. They've Found The Plane Inside the central chamber you find a door set into the floor, and behind it some sort of grail containing old, but still liquid, blood. This could be the cure, but you'll have to wait to find out. Tom radios in: Sigrid's found your plane. S05E34 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript YAO shouts while sliding down the ice chute SAM YAO: Oh, wait. Well, that’s not so bad. Oh, I didn’t fall into you, Five, did I? Oh, oh, I’ll turn on my headlamp. Aw, nice! A pile of furs at the bottom of that ice chute. Ooh, cozy. SPENS screams while sliding down chute Ooh, Five, get out of the way. Amelia’s coming. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, good lord. Adventuring. Ending up on some ratty old animal skins in a – what is this cave, anyway? SAM YAO: Well, yeah. Yeah, it’s weird. There’s a mist so you can’t see the edges of the cave. MYERS screams while sliding down chute MAXINE MYERS: laughs Wow! Oh wow, I want to do it again! AMELIA SPENS: That is a good point. I wonder how I’m getting out of here. gunshots MAXINE MYERS: Hear that? Runner Seven and Tom are distracting Sigrid’s soldiers. JANINE DE LUCA: Good. A safe landing. Have you explored? Have you placed the bracelet into that nook? MAXINE MYERS: Nook? JANINE DE LUCA: Look here. A carved niche perfectly sized for the Viking armlet. Who has it? SAM YAO: Oh, uh, I have it. Uh, just put it into the niche. note sounds MAXINE MYERS: Uh, all it does is play a musical note. AMELIA SPENS: Great, some ambience for when the Minister’s people find us and kill us. There are two exits from the chamber, left and right. I’m a natural leader. I suggest we take the right hand route. JANINE DE LUCA: Absent a map, it’s as good a direction as the other. Five, take the armlet with you. Run. AMELIA SPENS: You won’t find any treasure in this mist. My torch beam barely shows a few feet ahead. MAXINE MYERS: Treasure? We haven’t found gold or jewels in any other Viking chamber. AMELIA SPENS: laughs Gold? Jewels? That’s sweet. Did you feel like playing dress-up? If Sigrid wants something in this cave, it’s treasure, and if she wants it, then – cracks, AMELIA SPENS shouts SAM YAO: Janine! Something’s cracked under Amelia’s feet. This path isn’t safe. AMELIA SPENS: Also, I’ve fallen down a crevasse that opened under my feet. SAM YAO: Uh, oh yeah, and Amelia’s in danger. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, we learned in the Viking caves we visited under the white fingers that these chambers are tricksy. Mister Yao, help me secure this pulley. AMELIA SPENS: I demand you rescue me immediately! JANINE DE LUCA: We are rescuing you. We’re going to pull you up by your rope, Miss Spens. Five, we’ve secured the pulley. I’ll tie the end of Miss Spens’ rope to you now. Run back in the direction we came from. Go. MAXINE MYERS: You’re fine, Amelia. Nothing’s broken. AMELIA SPENS: Uh, yes. Which is lucky. JANINE DE LUCA: We still have a limited amount of time to explore these caverns. AMELIA SPENS: Well, we’re not doing any more madcap dashes, thank you. That pathway was clearly a trap. SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s true. I took a look at the path. It looked like solid stone with ice on top, but there was a break in the stone path with just a thin sheet of ice on top. It was designed to seem safe, but when you tread on it, the ice just collapses. JANINE DE LUCA: Tricksy, as I say. This bracelet must have something to do with finding a safe route through. The note we found at the dead drop said that this is the key to an ancient door. MAXINE MYERS: There’s no map on it, just that niche where it fits perfectly. growl SAM YAO: Uh, guys, do you hear that? AMELIA SPENS: This day keeps getting better. MAXINE MYERS: They look like the same kind of zoms we saw at the white fingers. Old, really old! JANINE DE LUCA: They’ve been waiting for us for centuries. And, if you recall, the zombies at the white fingers were particularly hard to kill. Well, there are two ways out of this cave. We tried one. Let’s take the other. Run! SAM YAO: All right, all right. Well, that’s two more caverns we’ve come through safely by going left. And we keep putting the bracelet into these niches, and it keeps making that sound. Ooh look, look, there’s another niche. note sounds Whoa. Now, that’s a different sound to the last couple of times. Hmm. Okay, call me crazy, but is it trying to play their most elongated symphony ever? MAXINE MYERS: Are the notes supposed to effect the zombies, do you think? JANINE DE LUCA: It’s a very crude tool if so. We would have to let the zombies attack us to find out if it works. AMELIA SPENS: All right, the situation here is that I do not want to die in these caverns with you post-apocalypse Nancy Drews, so I’m going to have to be the one doing the thinking here. MAXINE MYERS: We’re all thinking, and we can do without your tone, Amelia. It’s getting us nowhere. AMELIA SPENS: Look, House M.D., if I had a boil that needed lancing, I’d come to you. If I wanted someone to run somewhere for some reason, I’d go to Five. If I needed a wedding DJ, I’d go to Toots here, and if I needed a – sorry, Janine, I have no idea what you actually do – but I don’t need any of those things, I need to work out a puzzle, and for that, I go to – oh yes! - me. Because there’s thinking, and then there’s thinking. You know what I know about, Maxine? I know how to hide precious things so they can only be found by the people I want to find them. This building has been waiting for that Viking bracelet. There’s a place for it in almost every cavern, except the ones that are actual traps. This bracelet is clearly the Viking equivalent of a pass card or a retinal scan. If you have it, then the building trusts you. It’s trying to tell us something. JANINE DE LUCA: But what? SAM YAO: No, no, just a sec. It played the same note in those three caverns, and the safe route in all three caverns was to head to the left. MAXINE MYERS: And now it’s playing a different note. AMELIA SPENS: Exactly. So, I’m going to suggest not heading left, then. SAM YAO: Wow, it’s like a musical map. JANINE DE LUCA: If we don’t head left… look! Ahead, there’s a set of handholds in the rock face so we can climb up to that chamber on the level above us! MAXINE MYERS: Clever Vikings! growl AMELIA SPENS: Not clever enough to invent escalators, though. Five, give me a ? and let’s run. AMELIA SPENS: Here’s the armlet-shaped niche again. Five, you do the honors, in case it’s a trap. note sounds SAM YAO: Okay, okay, that’s a new one, but it sounds a bit like that one we heard in the cavern before, where we had to head right. MAXINE MYERS: Uh, the trill means going up or down, doesn’t it? SAM YAO: Mm, we’re getting good at this. JANINE DE LUCA: The engineering involved in allowing air to flow through the little holes in the bracelet is quite extraordinary. AMELIA SPENS: Yes, yes. There’s a handrail here leading down another path. MAXINE MYERS: I know this sounds crazy, but do these circular paths remind you of anything, Five? Janine, Sam? JANINE DE LUCA: I wondered if I was imagining it. SAM YAO: It’s the white fingers, isn’t it? The pattern of the rooms, the way the caverns are linked together. It’s the same as under the white fingers. They must have all been built by the same people. AMELIA SPENS: Didn’t those caverns flood when you went into them, nearly drowning all of you? SAM YAO: Oh, yeah, but we were safe because I was monitoring from the outside, and we – and we knew the terrain, and… and there’s no one outside monitoring us. What if these caverns are flooding? JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve no way to know. Down this path, quickly. Run. cracks AMELIA SPENS: You all hear that? The ice is cracking. MAXINE MYERS: We all hear it, we just don’t know which way to go. AMELIA SPENS: Put the thing in the other way, maybe that’ll do it. JANINE DE LUCA: The niche in this cavern is smashed, Miss Spens. We can all see it! SAM YAO: And there are six different directions we can take out of the cavern, and the ice is cracking. We can’t try them all in time! AMELIA SPENS: I refuse to accept this is how I die. A fortune teller once told me I’d die on my 94th birthday, making love with two 20-year-old carpenters. MAXINE MYERS: Why carpenters? AMELIA SPENS: I don’t know. Maybe they made the bed for me before we started. Anyway, if these caves are the same plan as under the white fingers, you know which way to go, don’t you? SAM YAO: Uh, when we went into those caverns, the route to the central chamber would be… that one. Southwest, yeah. JANINE DE LUCA: But entering that way triggered a flood in the central chamber. SAM YAO: Oh, yeah. MAXINE MYERS: So which one should we have taken to avoid tripping the wire? SAM YAO: Um, oh, just a second. Turning the map upside down in my head. AMELIA SPENS: Does that have to involve you standing with your head between your legs? Not that I’m complaining. You’re very flexible. SAM YAO: Don’t interrupt my process. Yes, yes, got it. The right way’s through the long passage that misses the labyrinth and goes straight to the central chamber, which is that one. No, wait, that one! MAXINE MYERS: You sure? SAM YAO: Mm, 90%. Well, 86%. JANINE DE LUCA: Good enough. Move, now! JANINE DE LUCA: Good. We’ve reached the central chamber. This is the one that flooded when Miss McShell was in it. MAXINE MYERS: She never got a chance to look at it properly though, did she? SAM YAO: She said there were murals at the white fingers, but there are no murals here, just a bare room with a… huh. With a door set in the floor. Now, if there was a door in the floor at the white fingers, Veronica never saw it. MAXINE MYERS: If there was a door in the floor at the white fingers, the whole place was set to destroy the contents of it first. AMELIA SPENS: I think we should open that door. rumbles open SAM YAO: My God. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, I feel you. JANINE DE LUCA: That is quite an astonishing haul. AMELIA SPENS: How much do you think all this is worth in old money? Just out of casual interest. JANINE DE LUCA: To Sigrid? Everything. AMELIA SPENS: The jewel-encrusted books, for one thing. MAXINE MYERS: I thought you didn’t care about jewels. AMELIA SPENS: Well, ancient books are always going to be valuable. But look at that, in the center. That’s your star prize. SAM YAO: What, the holy grail? JANINE DE LUCA: Why do you say that? SAM YAO: Well, just, it’s a holy grail-looking gold cup with a tight lid and jewels on the outside. MAXINE MYERS: And it’s filled with liquid blood. Centuries-old still liquid blood. JANINE DE LUCA: Of course. They smashed the niche in the last cave on purpose. You could only find this if you’d been to the white fingers already, if you knew what you were looking at. MAXINE MYERS: But we don’t know. JANINE DE LUCA: What do you think you’re looking at? If you had to guess, Doctor. AMELIA SPENS: If we had to guess, we’d all guess that what we have here is whatever the Vikings used to cure the zombie virus, which we already know they could do somehow. And we know your blood half-cured Paula, Sam. Put the lid back on that cup, Doctor. You’re not at work now, this isn’t the time to slop blood everywhere. static TOM DE LUCA: Jane! Cavern team, do you read me? JANINE DE LUCA: Tom, what’s your status? TOM DE LUCA: Seven and I have lead the Minister’s soldiers a merry dance. My scanner’s showing you have a safe pathway out of the caverns to your right. You need to move! JANINE DE LUCA: We see it. There’s no rush. TOM DE LUCA: There is. Sigrid’s soldiers have found our plane.Category:Mission Category:Season Five